


i choose you

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Kittens, M/M, Pre-Slash, This is just dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gets a kitten, and Bokuto probably has too much time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i choose you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my boo [Sam](http://spacetohbio.tumblr.com), who wanted me to write some Bokuro for her. Oh my god this is so lame I'm sorry~
> 
> Also, I got the idea from [this](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/125785506244/cat-themed-prompts?is_related_post=1) post on tumblr. x

Kuroo Tetsurou has loved cats ever since he can remember. He's wanted one since he was a kid, but by some cruel irony (and the universe’s shitty sense of humour), his mom’s allergic to anything with fur. So naturally, the second he moves into his own apartment, he drags Kenma to the animal shelter with him to pick out the new love of his life.

It doesn't take long, as it turns out; as soon as he spots the light grey kitten with dazzling blue eyes, he's head over heels and practically running to sweep the fluffball into his arms. Kenma is much less enthusiastic, and his only contribution to the whole ordeal is offering a name for Tetsurou’s new companion. They settle on Mewtwo, since Kenma’s currently using one in the Pokemon battle lighting up the screens of his DS.

Tetsurou doesn't waste any time getting a collar, bed, and other such necessities, though by the end of it he's practically dragging Kenma by the collar as he tries to simultaneously cradle Mewtwo in the crook of his free arm. After it’s all said and done, Tetsurou throws himself gracelessly onto the couch to watch an episode or two of Kitchen Nightmares, like he usually does on weekends. He's a little bit in love with Gordon Ramsay, even if he’ll never admit it; maybe his next cat should be named Gordon.

Mewtwo paws at his arm till he finally picks her up and sets her on the couch next to him, then proceeds to curl up on his stomach contentedly. He hears soft purrs vibrating through her tiny body before he even manages to select an episode to watch, and he smiles to himself. Even if he hates living alone, he thinks having Mewtwo around might make it just a little brighter.

-

As it turns out, Mewtwo is just as mischievous as her unruly owner. Within days, she's getting into every possible cupboard and shelf and even climbed into Tetsurou’s underwear drawer once or twice. It's a little unnerving when he can't find her, but for the most part he finds her adventurous spirit to be endearing.

After a few weeks though, she learns how to get outside on her own. Honestly, Tetsurou isn't entirely sure how she manages it, but he's checked every window and door and she always comes back within an hour so he isn't too worried about it. Actually, at first he didn't even realise she'd left at all.

The first clue is the fact that someone secretly painted the dainty little bell on her collar to look like a Pokeball one day. Tetsurou had seen her in the living room before he started making dinner, and the bell had just been silver then; but later, after he'd eaten, he notices the change and can't for the life of him figure out where it'd come from. He likes it though, considering it suits her name and all, so he doesn't bother taking it off.

The next thing he notices is a pair of creamy yellow bows perched by her ears; and honestly, he's impressed that whoever’s doing this was even able to get her to behave well enough to put them on. Tetsurou, for his part, could barely get her to sit still long enough to put her collar on when he first got her. He still isn't too concerned about it, really, because she looks adorable and he appreciates the sentiment. He takes approximately a thousand pictures and posts at least four to his Instagram before the bows fall off a week later.

Then, she comes home with her claws painted red, and this is when Tetsurou starts to wonder who the hell is behind this. What are they doing it for, anyway? He isn't sure it's even healthy for cats to have their claws painted, but he calls the vet and they assure him that Mewtwo will be just fine.

He's starting to think it's a prank of some sort, but the only person he can think of that would do such a thing is Kenma; and the fact of the matter is, Kenma’s way too lazy to be so inconvenienced for a simple prank. The Pokeball thing, sure. The bows, maybe. But painting Mewtwo’s claws? No way in hell. No one else really comes to mind, so Tetsurou sets his sights on catching this mysterious cat pamperer.

The last straw is the day she comes home wearing a tiny flower crown, made to perfectly fit her head. Tetsurou knows next to nothing about botany, so he's got no idea what kinds of flowers it's made of, but they're purple and red and yellow and they look beautiful on Mewtwo. But then he has to wonder, how did whoever made this even get it onto her head? (Much less convince her to keep it there.)

He scoops Mewtwo up wistfully, throwing open his apartment door and sticking his head around the corner, making an attempt to be stealthy but apparently failing miserably.

“Bro, is that your cat?” he hears as soon as he's past the threshold, and he quirks an eyebrow when he spots a guy sitting on the grass a few feet away.

He walks over to the man, taking a mental note of how attractive he is despite the weird way his grey and white hair is spiked up longer on the sides. He kind of looks like an owl, but he makes it work. “Yeah,” Tetsurou says as he plops down on the soft ground next to him. “Are you the one who's been spoiling Mewtwo?”

The guy nods, laughing genuinely as he continues his work of making a person-sized flower crown. “Dude, she's so pretty, I couldn't help it. Where'd you get her?”

Tetsurou cocks his head a bit. “Animal shelter. She was the runt of her litter, they were gonna put her down.” He strokes her back as he talks, which makes Mewtwo purr happily.

He smiles, eyes flashing with something Tetsurou can't quite place. “That's awesome, man. I'm glad you saved her.”

“Nah, I think she saved me, really.” Tetsurou hadn't meant to say that. Shit.

The guy just keeps smiling though, meeting Tetsurou’s eyes, and it looks genuine. “Animals are good at that, aren't they? Maybe I should get a cat.”

Tetsurou feels his mouth hang open a bit, and before he can even stop himself he's saying, “Do you seriously mean to tell me you know how to make kitty flower crowns and you don't even have a cat?”

He shakes his head. “Nope. I used to make them for my friend’s little sister to put on her stuffed animals, so I just figured it was the same thing.”

“Damn.” Tetsurou shakes his head before sticking his hand out. “I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, and I'm thoroughly impressed with your ability to make flower crowns for housepets. It's truly a skill I've never seen before.”

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he says as he takes Tetsurou’s hand. “And for the record, I've never met anyone who named their cat after a Pokemon before, either.”

Tetsurou scoffs lightheartedly. “My best friend is obsessed with video games, alright.” He shrugs, holding Mewtwo up. “And besides, it gave me a great opportunity to make an ‘I choose you!’ pun when I picked her out.”

Bokuto bursts out laughing, pausing in the middle of tying the flower crown in his hands to smile at Tetsurou. “Dude, you have a killer sense of humour. What apartment are you in?”

“103,” Tetsurou says as he points.

“Sweet!” Bokuto fist pumps. “I'm 101, so we’re neighbours! Please tell me you'll bring Mewtwo over a lot so I can spoil her.”

“I guess, since she seems to like you,” Tetsurou murmurs as Mewtwo hops from his lap onto Bokuto’s.

Bokuto doesn't respond to that, just puts the flower crown that matches Mewtwo’s onto Tetsurou’s head, and tells him he's pretty, too.

**Author's Note:**

> KUROO IS TOTALLY A NERD WHO WOULD NAME HIS CAT AFTER A POKEMON AND HAVE A CRUSH ON GORDON RAMSAY OKAY this has nothing to do with the fact that I'm projecting onto him
> 
> No but actually if you wanna see Mewtwo [here](http://cdn.cutestpaw.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/l-Fluffy-blue-eyed-ragdoll-kitten.jpg) she is~


End file.
